


I'm trying to be angry at you! | Remus Lupin/ Male! Student! Reader

by FtDean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Just Friends, M/M, No Romance, No Smut, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtDean/pseuds/FtDean
Summary: Snape caught you out of bed at night and Remus tries his hardest to stay angry long enough to tell you off.Just some good-natured Teacher Student banter. No real relationship but you're friends? Also, slight Snape mocking.





	I'm trying to be angry at you! | Remus Lupin/ Male! Student! Reader

The halls were dark, lighted only by the wand of Severus Snape as he escorted you down the halls. He had found you on your way back from being out in the forest, practicing some charms and entertaining some animals.  
You walked a few paces behind and slightly to the side of Snape, mostly because you didn't know if he'd somehow find something else to tell you off for (moments earlier he had turned to disapprovingly tell you to stop walking so loud) but also because you needed to leave room for his defiantly practical™ flowing robes… you were so sure he had charmed them to flow so majestically.

There was the soft click of a door and Snape stopped dead in his tracks and let out an irritated sigh. You were confused to say the least who could have-

“Ah! Severus, what are you doing here?” The, instantly recognisably, chipper but also sarcastic voice of none other than Professor Remus Lupin greeted from just in front of you.

Snape took a breath and was about to answer when Lupin saw you and gave a bigger, (and slightly less sassy) smile, “Mr (L/N)!” He said with a chuckle, shaking his head fondly, “causing trouble still I see.”

This immediately pulled you from the slight funk walking with Snape had put you in. “You know it.” You smiled back, not being cocky but just disrespectful enough that Snape cleared his throat.

“Yes…” he gave you a sharp look before looking back to his college, “I found him, in the forbidden forest… practicing charms.”   
At that Lupin did give you the typical “why???” Teacher expression.

You looked between your two professors and gave the more forgiving of the two a pleading look and mouthed a silent, “help me.” 

Rolling his eyes at you Lupin pretend to think about it for a second but gave in as your expression got increasingly desperate.  
“I'll take him from here.” He spoke at last and it took everything you had to not let out a relieved sigh.  
With Snape about to protest Lupin put a kind (and very unwelcome) hand on his shoulder, “it'll be fine Severus.” He gave a smile, raising his eyebrows slightly, “I'll make him help grade papers.” 

There was a second if silent tension and you felt like you would burst before Snape gave in, muttering a fine and removing Lupin's hand from his shoulder. He gave you a stern look and then turned dramatically and marched back down the hall.

“He could take someone's eye out with that robe…” you whispered to Lupin, watching as Snape turned the corner and disappeared.

When you didn't get a reply you looked up at your professor confused. Said confusion dissipated rather quickly as you saw the look he gave you. It was another of the classics; the “don't make me laugh, I'm angry at you!” Look, where he's trying to be serious but also… he kind of wants to congratulate you.  
“I can't believe that you've gotten into more trouble!” Still trying his best to be angry, Lupin opened his door again and ushered you in. “I mean, charms? In the forest? How stupid was that!” He put his stack of paper down on the desk and accio’d a chair over for you.

“Sorry sir.” You did actually feel kind of bad about it. I mean, no one really wants their favorite teacher to a) know that you've been breaking rules and b) you don't want to inconvenience them at all.  
Your professor gave a huff of a sigh before sitting down himself and passing you a quill and a few of the first year's papers.  
A silence fell on the both of you and for an agonising three minutes you endured it before you spoke up, “do you think Snape charms his robes?”

With that Lupin burst into a laugh, “for gods sake (F/N),” he said with a wide smile, “I'm trying to be angry at you!”

Your own smile took over your entire face, “what?” You asked, laughing a little, “it was just a question professor.”

Your laughter died down and the pair of you continued writing.  
The rest of your “punishment” was tension free and actually quite pleasant as you and Lupin spoke about any mistakes in the papers and just how your school year is going in general.

“Right then,” Lupin stood with a stretch, “I think that's enough.”  
You stood also, giving a small yawn, “good thing too. I'm getting tired.”   
Holding the door for you, he gave a small chuckle, “I have to walk you back to your dorm,” he locked his door and motioned for you to show the way, “just to make sure you don't run off and cause and more trouble.” 

You walked in silence to your dorm, the only real interaction being when Snape walked past and you looked to Lupin with raised eyebrows and a smile. He had managed to hold in his laughter.

“This is my stop.” You grinned, turning to face the professor, who to your surprise gave a typical teacher look that was fairly blank.  
“(F/N),” he started, putting one hand on your shoulder, “if you ever feel the need to practice charms at night again, come and find me. You can use my room and I won't even make you grade papers.” 

“Thanks Professor.” You smiled and gave a polite nod, before turning to own the dorm.

“Oh, and (F/N)” Lupin called over to you, having already started to walk away, “... I do think he charms his robes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it at least a bit! Thanks for any and all support, you guys mean the world to me.


End file.
